The present invention relates to an integral holder-connector for a compact-size capacitor microphone, referred to simply as a microphone hereinafter, built, for example, in various kinds of mobile telecommunication instruments such as portable telephones and other wireless communication instruments, by means of which the microphone can be built into the instrument with simultaneous establishment of the electrical connection with the outer circuit, as well as to a method for the manufacture thereof and a method for accomplishment of assemblage of the instrument with the inventive microphone holder-connector.
It is the prior art that, when a microphone is to be built into a telecommunication instrument as mentioned above for assembling, as is illustrated in FIG. 1 by a cross sectional view, the lead terminals 102 of the microphone 101 and the electrodes 105 of the mounting circuit board 104 fixed to the instrument casing 103 are bonded together by soldering forming an intervening solder layer 106 therebetween to establish mechanical and electrical connection between the microphone 101 and the circuit board 104. Further, the microphone 101 is contained within and firmly held in the cavity of a microphone holder 107 mounted on the instrument casing 103.
This way of instrument assemblage for mounting of a microphone 101 is, however, not quite productive because, even by setting aside the problem of the necessity to provide the microphone 101 with lead terminals 102 suitable for soldering, the space available for the soldering work is so small that great difficulties are usually encountered in conducting the very delicate soldering work which is possible only with very high skillfulness of the workers. This problem is one of the factors laying a limit on the recent trend toward a more and more compact design of telecommunication instruments.
Accordingly, it is eagerly desired to develop a convenient and reliable means for the assemblage of a compact electronic instrument to mount a microphone thereon without necessitating any soldering works.